


He didn't want to kiss me (luckily you did)

by Hiding_Larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Food, Harry's date is shit, Kiss cam, Louis is a little cutey, Louis is alone, M/M, basketball game, bye, i don't even know where Liam and Niall went sorry, i wrote this in half an hour so it's probably shit, it's really short i apologize, nachos, so it's really innocent tbh, that's it I think, they only kiss, zayn is only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiding_Larry/pseuds/Hiding_Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s totally ready for it. The second the kiss came takes them both in sight, his face is already glowing with a smile. He turns to Elyas, smiling, but the boy doesn’t take a glance at him, instead chooses to stare straight ahead. He sighs, turning in his seat and looking around. He catches the eye of the man next to him and quirks his lips. The man smiles and leans in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He didn't want to kiss me (luckily you did)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this in like an hour or something. I claimed the prompt on Tumblr and I immediately started writing it. I hope I don’t disappoint you guys! Have fun reading :)
> 
> Not beta’ed, cause no time (and no beta)   
> I apologize for any mistakes, English is not my native language and as said this was written really fast.

Harry is excited. He has been looking forward to this day for weeks, preparing himself fully. When he arrives at the stadium, he can already see Elyas. The guy is on his phone, like almost ninety percent of the time they’re together. Harry doesn’t mind, knows Elyas is an important guy. Harry’s already honoured he chose him to go on a date with.   
Harry ruffles his curls and leaves his car, locking it with a soft beep. He walks towards Elyas, smiling.  
‘Hi!’ he says happily. Elyas nods at him and puts his phone in his pocket.  
‘Hi, let’s go.’ The man turns around and walks towards the entrance, not even looking back to see if Harry is following him. Harry frowns, quickly stalks after him.

When he’s next to Elyas, he speaks; ‘You look nice tonight.’   
Elyas looks down, most likely checking his outfit of the night. His black jeans are a stark contrast to his white dress shirt. The man shrugs, doesn’t say anything about Harry. Harry frowns and Elyas steps up to the door, showing his tickets. The bouncer nods and Elyas walks inside, Harry quickly following him.

They take their seats ten minutes for time. Elyas denied Harry some snacks and the boy is totally not pouting about that (he is) Elyas just rolls his eyes.  
‘Snacks make you fat. You can do without for a night.’   
Harry gasps, hurt, and crosses his arms, sagging a bit in his chair. There’s some movement next to him, but he doesn’t look up. He stares straight ahead, trying to supress the tears in his eyes. He will not cry over this. He knows he looks good, he will not cry. Harry takes a deep breath and sighs.

**X**

He’s late, he’s so late. The game will start in twenty minutes and he is just parking his car. Stupid Zayn and his stupid last minute cancelling. Louis swears and parks his car next to a nice looking Audi. Just as he shuts down his engine, a boy steps out of the car. Louis halts in his movements. The boy looks stunning, wearing tight, black jeans and a flannel that’s left half unbuttoned. He watches how the boy walks to a man, greeting him. The man just nods and Louis frowns. How can that man not pay attention? His date looks stunning (Louis at least assumes they’re on a date) He shakes his head and gets out of his car, locking it and rushing inside.

He’s balancing his nachos in one hand, holding a large coke in the other. He’s looking for his seat, spotting it in the middle of the sixth row.   
‘Sorry, excuse me, may I pass, ma’am.’ He works his way to his seat, plopping down and sighing. He looks to his right, catching the profile of the boy he saw on the parking lot. His date sits next to him, texting on his phone.  He hears the boy sigh and furrows his eyebrows. Why is the boy even on this date? He must see how uninterested his date is in him.   
A whistle sounds on the floor below and Louis fixates his eyes on the floor, watching how the players enter the field.

**X**

Harry keeps his eyes on ball, not even daring to look towards Elyas, afraid he might snap at him. The teams are good, very good, but Harry doesn’t really care for basketball. He doesn’t even know the rules. He shakes his head.  
‘I should’ve denied,’ he murmurs, ‘this isn’t a date.’ He sits back in his chair and a whistle sounds. The players leave the field and people are starting to chant.  
‘Cam, cam, cam, cam, cam.’   
Harry looks around in wonder, looking up to the screens above the field. He notices how the crows is being scanned. The camera stops and a border appears. Kiss cam, it says. The couple smile at each other, leaning in and kissing each other sweetly. Harry smiles and the camera starts turning again.  Harry kind of prays it will stop on him and Elyas. He’s ready for it.

It does. He sees himself on the screen, sees Elyas next to him. Harry smiles, turns to Elyas, but the man stares straight ahead.  
‘No. No fucking way, go kiss your hand or something,’ whispers Elyas. Harry sighs, turns in his seat and looks around. The cam is still on him. He catches the eye of the boy next to him, quirks his lips. The boy’s eyes sparkle and he leans in…

**X**

The kiss cam stops on the boy and his date. Louis already knows this will turn out bad. He’s right, because the man refuses to kiss his date. Louis sees how the boy’s eyes fall, how his smile disappears. The boy turns in his seat, looks around. Louis catches his eyes, notices how his lips quirk. Louis leans forward, doesn’t even think about, and kisses the boy straight on his lips. He hears the audience gasp a little, but only feels the soft lips of the boy in front of him. Louis lips are thin, in comparing to the boy’s. They fit together, the kiss only consisting of lips. They pull back after a few seconds and smile at each other. The boy turns in his seat and Louis smiles again.

The game ends without anything happening again. Louis leaves his seat a bit early, wanting to get out of the stadium before the big rush. The boy and his date are seconds faster and Louis is walking straight behind them. When they come outside, the man explodes.  
‘I can’t fucking believe you did that! You embarrassed me in front of all these people!’ he yells. The boy hunches, wraps his arms around himself.  
‘You didn’t want to kiss me,’ he argues. He may be hunched over, but his voice sounds strong and angry.   
‘I don’t care! You can’t go and kiss someone else then!’ The man is quiet for a few seconds.   
‘Slut,’ he then spits out, ‘I don’t want to see you ever again.’ The man turns on his heels and walks away briskly. Louis sees how the boy hunches even further and takes a decision.

**X**

‘Hey,’ it sounds cautious and Harry turns around, straightening himself. He can hear Elyas’ car turning away, doesn’t care when he sees the boy in front of him. He’s beautiful, ice blue eyes staring up at him.  
‘Ehm, I saw what happened just now. I’m sorry he’s such a dick.’   
Harry smiles lightly.  
‘I should’ve seen it coming. He never really paid attention to me and –hey, you’re the guy.’   
Louis smiles.  
‘I’m that guy.’  
‘Thanks for kissing me,’ the boy blurts out. Louis laughs.  
‘You don’t have to thank me. I did it willingly. I’m Louis by the way.’ He offers his hand and the boy shakes it.  
‘I’m Harry.’

‘So, Harry,’ Louis says. Harry smiles.  
‘How about I make this shitty date up to you?’   
Harry smirks, looks down at Louis. ‘What do you suggest?’  
Louis shrugs and fiddles with his fingers. ‘Dinner? Tomorrow night?’   
Harry seems to think about it and Louis takes a deep breath. Harry then leans downwards and places a kiss on Louis cheek. ‘Deal.’

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo's and comments are greatly appreciated. Come and visit me on my Tumblr @Hiding--Larry


End file.
